Danny, The Father of Sweetie Belle
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Summary inside! Really hope you like this story!
1. Prologue

_**Summary: What if Sweetie Belle wasn't Rarity's sister, but instead was her daughter? And what if Danny was the father?!**_

_**But before we get to that part, we'll go back a ways to where Danny and Rarity's relationship first began. Enjoy the Fic!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic!**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_"Singing"_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

_**Prologue: Birth And Story!**_

* * *

**"For the love of Celestia, GET IT OUT OF ME!" **Came a pained cry from Ponyville Hospital. A unicorn mare with an alabaster coat, and a royal purple mane and tail. She also has blue eyes. On her flank were three diamonds as her cutie mark. This is Rarity, bearer of the Element of Generosity and very-soon-to-be mother.

_'It feels like I'm being ripped to shreds from the inside out!' _Rarity thought as the contractions got worse.

"You're doing great, Rarity! Just keep pushing as hard as you can!" Doctor Scalpel said as he encouraged the birthing mare.

**"I AM PUSHING! WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING, SITTING HERE AND LOOKING PRETTY?!" **Yeah... Apparently, Rarity is in no mood for encouraging words from the doctors.

Now you all might be wondering who the father of this child is, and where he could possibly be at a time like this. Oh! Speak of the devil, here he comes.

The doors to the E.R. burst open to reveal an alicorn stallion with a pure white coat, a black mane that spiked forward, and a tail that was also black and spiky. His eyes are also has blue eyes, but unlike Rarity whose eyes are as blue as the purest sapphires, this stallion's eyes are more of an icy blue color. On his flank was a big golden eight pointed star on a black night sky. The North Star. This is Spirit, the bearer of the Element of Balance, and Rarity's husband.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Spirit said as he galloped over to his wife.

"I'm so scared, Spirit" said Rarity through labored breaths. "May I hold your hoof?"

"Of course you can, babe-**GAH!"** Spirit let out a yelp of pain as his hoof was caught in a vice grip by his wife. "Just go with the pain. Go with it..."

Rarity kept pushing with every contraction, but she wasn't gonna last much longer.

**"I can see the head, Rarity! Just one more big push!"** Nurse Redheart informed.

"I can't do it, Spirit. It hurts too much." Rarity said looking at her husband with teary eyes.

"Yes you can, Rarity! You can do this! Soon our foal will be born, and we'll be able to experience the many joys of being parents." Spirit reassured giving his wife's hoof a gentle squeeze.

Soon after, Rarity gave the biggest push she had in well over an hour, screaming loud enough to rouse sleeping patients. But afterwards, the cry's of a newborn foal were heard.

The doctor brought the new parents their foal, which was wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Congratulations, miss Rarity. You've given birth to a healthy filly." Doctor Scalpel said with pride.

Both parents looked at their foal in happiness. Their daughter had a white coat that seemed a shade lighter than her parents. Her mane and tail were a combination of light purple and pink, and bright green eyes that looked around excitedly as she took in every sight in this new world. She also had a horn on her head showing that she was a unicorn, possibly an alicorn. As of right now, it's too early to tell. Her eyes lingered on her daddy, and she started cooing at him.

"She's beautiful. Just like her mommy." Spirit said with a smile. "Let's call her... Rarity. Little Rarity."

"I have a better idea. Sweetie Belle." Rarity suggested.

"Sweetie Belle?" Spirit asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why not? Belle is the French word for beauty. And I can tell that she will be a little sweetheart when she grows up." Rarity explained as she kissed the forehead of her now sleeping daughter.

After hearing what she had to say about the name, Spirit didn't want to change it. The smile returned to his face.

"Sweetie Belle... I love it!" Spirit said as he cast a spell to play a soothing melody for his child. As he was doing so, Spirit began to remember what he and his wife went through to get to this point.

* * *

_**That's all I've got for this chapter! I hope you all like it, and before you ask, NO! Danny/ Spirit isn't a prince! Well, at least not yet. And I'd like some ideas for a reason as to why Danny/Spirit left Amity Park. Until next chapter, thanks for reading!**_


	2. Reactions, and Bad Memories!

_**Here's the newest chapter of Danny, The Father of Sweetie Belle! I still haven't decided exactly how Danny/Spirit will have left Amity Park, but I will let you know that how that happens will actually be shown as a nightmare one night. But for now, we see their friends reactions to Sweetie Belle. Also, I should tell you that I had a bit of a typo with the last chapter. Spirit is actually a pegasus, not an Alicorn. Gotta fix that.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic.**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_"Singing"_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

_**Reactions To A Child! Spirit's Past Returns Part 1!**_

* * *

In the hall of the hospital looking in through a plexiglass window were the other bearers of the Elements of Harmony, a young dragon, and the princesses of the night and day themselves. They had come to the hospital to see their friend's foal, and to congratulate the new parents.

"Can you believe the new baby is finally here?" Applejack asked her friends.

"Rarity and Spirit must be so proud." Twilight said.

"I wonder if it's a colt or a filly." Princess Luna said more to herself than anypony else.

"I wanna see the new baby pony! I wanna see! Which one is it?!" Pinkie Pie asked with her face comically smushed against the window.

Spirit was standing next to one of the cribs looking at the little bundle inside with a fatherly smile on his face. He had five o'clock shadow showing that he had yet to shave.

"Meet our daughter, Sweetie Belle." Spirit said as he uncovered his daughter slightly so the others could get a better view of her.

The little filly yawned and started sucking her hoof in her sleep. Everypony watching couldn't help but D'aww at the sight. Sweetie Belle was adorable! Right down to her little horn and wings... Wait, what?

"An ALICORN foal for me to play with?!" Pinkie Pie asked in shock. "*Gasp* That's three, three, THREE times the fun! This is the greatest day ever!"

Pinkie then ducked behind the wall, and somehow managed to pop back up in the room where the babies were sleeping wearing a party hat.

"We need to celebrate right now, Sweetie! 'Cause you were just born today! WOO-HOO!" Pinkie was about to blow on a noise maker, but a nurse came in and shushed her.

"Shhh! The babies are trying to sleep!" She said using her inside voice.

**Pinkie: **"But I was just-"

**Nurse: **"Shhh!"

**Pinkie: **"But-"

**Nurse: **SHHH!

The nurse decided not to take any chances, so she threw Pinkie back into the room where her friends were. Pinkie didn't look the slightest bit pleased.

"Now how in thunderations is that little filly an Alicorn?!" Applejack asked. She was very confused by this revelation.

"Well, her father is a pegasus, while her mother is a unicorn." Celestia explained. "I theorize that it could be the result of a very rare case of Cross breeding."

"Makes about as much sense as anything else that goes on around here." Spirit said.

"Awww yeah! Just wait. Once little Sweetie gets her wings goin', she'll be all over the place!" Rainbow Dash said zooming around for emphasis.

"And I should warn you now that baby Alicorns have far stronger magical surges than baby unicorns, so be prepared for that." Celestia warned.

Spirit was about to put the blanket back over his foal, but Pinkie suddenly popped up with a birthday cake.

"Quick! Make a wish and blow out the candles! Which is easy, because there are no candles! You are zero years old after all..." Pinkie said. The nurse from before popped up and shushed her, making her splut the cake on her face. Pinkie smiled sheepishly with a beard of frosting.

* * *

_*****Later That Same Month*****_

* * *

It's been about a week and a half since Sweetie Belle was born, and the two parents had brought her home at long last. Spirit used to live in an old log cabin in the Everfree Forest, but once he married Rarity he moved into the Carousel Boutique with her. He helps her out by modeling some of the outfits she makes for stallions in her fashion line. Spirit has worn things from casual wear, to the most formal looking tuxedo he has ever seen.

Right now we find both parents watching their foal with smiles on their faces as she played with a few building blocks. However, Spirit suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head, and put a hoof to his temple. Visions of his past began to play before his eyes, but they all led up to the point where Spirit came to Equestria, and married Rarity.

"Spirit, are you alright?" Rarity asked. She was worried about her husband, and didn't like seeing him in pain.

"I'm alright, Rarity. Just a few...bad memories." Spirit replied.

Rarity walked over to Spirit and gave him a loving nuzzle knowing what these bad memories were. Spirit smiled at this show of affection, and kissed Rarity on the cheek. He felt something on his forehoof. Looking down, Spirit saw that Sweetie Belle was hugging her Daddy's forehoof as hard as her tiny hooves would allow. Spirit picked up his daughter, and brought her into a gentle hug. He may have had a terrible past all those years ago, but for now, Spirit had a family and a home. What more could he want? Spirit's happiness was so high, he decided to sing a song that he used to sing back when he lived in the Everfree Forest.

_**Spirit: **__Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~ Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~ Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~ Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~_

_Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo! Umikaze kimakase nami makase!~ Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu! Sora nya, wa wo kaku tori no uta!~_

_Sayonara minato, tsumugi no sato yo! DON to icchou utao, funade no uta!~ Kimpa-Gimpa mo, Shibuki ni kaete! Oretacha yuku zo, umi no kagiri!~_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~ Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~ Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~ Yohohoho, Yohohoho!~_

Unknown to the happy family however, those bad memories were actually a premonition. Spirit's past was coming to Equestria. Coming to try and take him away.

* * *

_**Sorry for the late update, but I've been having a hard time getting inspiration for a lot of my stories. But hey, better a late update rather than no update at all, eh? Anyways, I hope you like this new chapter!**_


	3. Daddy's Love!

_**I'm sorry I left you guys with that insufferable cliffhanger last chapter. This chapter will be longer, I promise! So let's see how Sweetie Belle is doing nowadays. Right now, we're going to be seeing how well Danny/Spirit and his wife Rarity can handle family life while taking care of a rambunctious Alicorn filly. We'll also see exactly what I meant by figures from Danny's past in the next chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, or Danny Phantom.**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

_**Daddy's Love!**_

* * *

_*****Six Years Later*****_

* * *

Another beautiful day in Ponyville. Ponies are up bright and early, parents bringing their foals to school, the marketplace being extra busy, and Spirit was trying to get Sweetie Belle to come out of her room. Why? Because the little filly didn't want to go to school for some reason.

"Sweetie? Kiddo, are you okay?" Spirit asked after knocking on his daughter's bedroom door.

But no response came from the other side. Spirit was very worried for his daughter's safety, and hoped that she wasn't hurt. Against his better judgment to respect his daughter's privacy, Spirit gently opened the door to his daughter's room.

Sweetie Belle was now a healthy six year old Alicorn filly who could sing like the best of them when she wanted to. But she has a massive case of stage fright, and doesn't like to sing in front of others as a result of that. It didn't help that a filly by the name of Diamond Tiara wouldn't stop bullying Sweetie Belle and her friends for not having their Cutie Marks yet. Spirit would seriously need to speak with Ms. Cheerilee about the lack of ponies doing anything to stop bullying.

Sweetie Belle didn't look happy at all. Her ears were flat against her head, and she had a lot of tears freely falling to the ground while letting out silent sobs. Spirit walked over to his daughter, and put a wing around her. He felt his daughter tense up from the contact and could instantly tell that something was terribly wrong.

It was no secret that Spirit knew of his daughter's involvement in the incident involving the Foal Free Press. That's the school newspaper. He knew that his daughter and her friends were being blackmailed into publishing all of that hurtful tabloid gossip, but Sweetie Belle still couldn't let go of the fact that she had taken part in that. Spirit could see that his daughter looked absolutely terrible. She had terrible bags under her eyes due to lack of sleep, and they were also bloodshot from crying so much.

"Wanna talk about it?" Spirit asked.

Sweetie Belle looked up at her dad, and couldn't hold in her tears anymore. She just clung to Spirit and started crying even harder than she already was. For his part, Spirit just brought Sweetie Belle into a loving hug and wrapped his wings around her. It wasn't five minutes later that the poor Alicorn filly had cried herself to sleep. Instead of simply putting her back in her bed, Spirit lifted Sweetie Belle onto his back and brought her downstairs with him.

When he got downstairs, Spirit saw Rarity looking over some of her clothing designs. She told him that she felt like something was missing from them, but she just couldn't put her hoof on it. It was like the designs were lacking that little spark that Rarity usually found in her finished creations, but for some reason these ones were lacking that particular spark.

"Is Sweetie Belle okay, Spiri-IH-IH-IT! **SWEET CELESTIA, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY?!"** Rarity screamed/asked when she saw the state her daughter was in.

Spirit walked over to the couch, and set his daughter down. He then covered her up with a blanket, and gave Sweetie Belle her favorite stuffed cheetah that she would sleep with as a baby. It seemed to calm her down a little bit, and she started to stop sobbing.

"Sweetie Belle still feels like that whole Gabby Gums incident was all her fault. She knows that we know she was blackmailed into publishing the gossip, but she still feels responsible for what happened. The guilt is really starting to eat away at her, and I'm worried about her!" explained Spirit.

Rarity walked over and started to gently stroke Sweetie Belle's mane with her hoof. The little filly snuggled closer to her mother seeking the warmth that she subconsciously wanted.

"I don't blame Sweetie Belle for what happened. If anything, I am the one at fault for not seeing how this bullying was affecting her. Perhaps we should speak to Mr. Rich about his daughter's atrocious behavior." said Rarity.

"I know how you feel, Rarity. Believe me, I do. But right now, we need to be there for our daughter!" declared Spirit.

Rarity got up from the couch and went out to the schoolhouse to speak with Ms. Cheerilee and let her know that Sweetie Belle wouldn't be attending today. And to speak with her about the bullying problem. She hoped to do something about those two fillies who kept tormenting her daughter, and hopefully put a stop to their behavior. Spirit decided to stay behind and comfort his daughter in case she started crying again.

He laid down next to Sweetie Belle, and wrapped a wing around her like a feathery blanket. Sweetie Belle snuggled closer to her father as he held her in a warm embrace. Spirit kissed his daughter on the forehead, and decided that a small nap would do her some good. Celestia knows his daughter desperately needs the sleep.

* * *

_**Okay, I know that I said this chapter would be longer, but my inspiration for this story is getting stretched pretty thin. I'll need to take a break from this story for a while to get the old think tank working again. I hope you guys understand.**_


End file.
